


Breakup AU

by pamplemousses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Breakup AU, Different Plot, F/M, adrienette - Freeform, brief mentions of alya and hero identities, multi parter idk how long it will be, sorry i love angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamplemousses/pseuds/pamplemousses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakup AU where Marinette and Adrien always find some way to make the other feel heart broken but still very much in love. <br/>(Basically just Post-Breakup drabbles and scenarios)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette can't sleep alone at night without Adrien.

Adrien stared out of his apartment door, slaw-jawed and perplexed at the sight that perturbed him during the wee hours of the morning in the midst of a rainstorm. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, his recent ex, shifted uneasily in the sodden pajamas sticking to her skin, disturbingly cobalt eyes gazing owlishly back in fatigue and regret. Familiar midnight curls of hair clung pathetically to the pale moon hollow of her cheeks, droplets of moisture collecting down past the neck and disappearing beneath a ghostly shadow of her collar-bone. The female’s flowery lips parted slightly with unspoken words while two delicate hands tugged on the hem of her shirt in anticipation. Something brought his partner here, and he had every intention of finding out.

“Marinette, why are you here?” Adrien’s voice was thick with formality and remorse, as if the scar of their past relations would rip open at any indication of affection.  

Marinette visibly flinched at his punctilious tone, hurt and longing flashing like lightening across her soaked facial features. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the blonde wondered if this was what it felt like to kick a puppy when it was already injured. Here she was, shivering, wet, and obviously seeking something important from him and Adrien had the audacity to act like he didn’t think about her every waking moment of the day. He truly was the son of Gabriel Agreste. The disheartened model was about to apologize when Marinette suddenly spoke.

“Can I come in? Please?” The question was more like a trembling squeak on her part, but he obliged nonetheless. He stepped aside and let her past like the tidal wave of memories she was, brushing shoulders as he closed the door behind them with a loud _click_.

Adrien watched the bluenette as she peered around the small apartment with unbridled fondness, taking slow stabilizing steps to the end of the hallway. The thought that the two had lived together in this space was almost too much for him to bear, so to resolve his mood, he mirrored what his old flame did, crowding the hallway entrance along with her.

“Well?” Adrien prodded tenderly, casting a side glance in Marinette’s direction. As she turned to face him, he knew in his gut he wasn’t prepared for what she had to say next.

“Adrien…I know we broke up only a couple weeks ago and I know we agreed to be just friends but I literally cannot sleep alone at night without you so can I just sleep here with you one last time? For closure? I swear, I won’t ever bother you this late again.” The words poured from her mouth like orotund sound against his deaf ears, and a strange happy haze clouded Adrien’s mind. How could he tell her the same exact predicament befell him after they split? How could he tell her that during those two hellish weeks he had gone through five bottles of prescribed sleep medication by his father’s demand? How could he tell her that he hadn’t bothered using the bed they once shared the morning she moved out of his life? Instead of telling her, Adrien gathered up the last of his courage and hugged Marinette with the acclaim that of a child did when he found his beloved stuffed animal at long last.

“…Adrien? Is that a yes?” Marinette breathed the scent of him eagerly, arms looping around his mid-section tightly. She had missed this too.

“Of course it’s a yes. Why did you even ask?”

Finally, they both could sleep without the dreadful fear of waking up and not having the other still on their side of the pillow.


	2. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien can only think of one person who's coffee brew could satisfy his craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, my humble readers ;) this is the second part to the Breakup AU as you can see...tomorrow I'll post a drabble I purromise!
> 
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Word Count: 811

Marinette was already boiling water for her morning cup of coffee when the bell on the store door rang, chiming the arrival of an early-bird visitor. Eyebrows scrunching in befuddlement, the bluenette checked her stove-top clock, concluding that the Boutique didn’t open for another hour; all her regular customers knew at least that much. She mulled over the possibility that it could be Alya, but Alya always calls ahead before she comes over so it couldn’t be her. If it wasn’t a customer or a friend, then who could it be at six in the morning? After turning the burner to low heat, the designer hastily left the living quarters and made her way down the spiral stairs that led to the store front, slow churning annoyance settling in her stomach. 

Once behind the customer service counter, Marinette put on a practiced smile and called out to whoever was behind the rack of hand-sewn clothing. Judging by the height and shoulder-width, it was a man.

“Sir, if you are looking to purchase anything from my Boutique you will have to come back at another time, because we are currently not open-” The aforementioned male briskly turned and Marinette felt her heart leap to her throat, any other words dying quickly on her tongue. Adrien Agreste, clad in a beige V-neck and navy blue jeans, stood there amidst all racks of painstakingly stitched shirts and blouses with a look of profound guilt.

“Hey, Marinette…sorry to bother you so early in the morning. But I need to ask you a favor.” An angelic smile stretched across Adrien’s lips, hinting at the pearly-white teeth she used to adore so much, in picture and in person alike. Two lush green eyes probed her figure nervously, and Marinette couldn’t help but notice his sandy hair was longer then the last time she saw him. Was there a reason he decided to let it grow so vicariously? Through the swirling daze of her mind, the female gestured to her ex with a single hand, beckoning him to follow.

“If it’s a favor you need, then let talk upstairs.” She said swiftly, snapping from the stupor as she turned in the direction of the winding staircase that led back up to her kitchen where the stove still burned. Wasting no time, Marinette raced up to her small apartment loft, wanting to put as much distance between her and Adrien as possible before he invaded the space she desperately tried to keep memories of him away from.

As she waited for him to find his way up, Marinette busied herself with continuing to prepare the coffee she abandoned, moving the boiling water to the awaiting coffee pot. Having been so immersed in the simple task of making coffee, she failed to notice Adrien had made himself comfortable at her two-person dining table. It wasn’t until she put the finishing touches to the coffee mix when Adrien cleared his throat, ‘ahem’-ing just loud enough to for the young lass to finally look at him.

“What was it you said you needed?” Marinette inquired scantly, pouring coffee into her special mug. A small giggle escaped the model’s lungs, mirth dancing in his gaze as he watched the mug steam.

“Well, I know I can’t just show up at your place at six in the morning but I’ve been really craving a cup of coffee and no one makes it like you do.” The reply was so rushed Marinette made him repeat it at a slower and more concise pace. By the second time around, an embarrassed blush dusted his sculptured cheeks. Unfortunately, the opposing heroine wasn’t as amused.

“You mean to tell me that you came here at six in the morning, all expecting and anxious, making me believe that the favor was something more meaningful…just to ask for a meager cup of coffee?” Her emotions up until then had been rioting and fluctuating, sauntering between affection, fondness, sadness, and loneliness. “I have half the mind to kick you out right now, Adrien Agreste!”

Adrien, who had turned pale as a sheet, stood up quickly. But Marinette wasn’t quite done yet.

“But!...I will not, because who would I be to refuse someone I care about a simple favor?” Even though it was a ridiculous request, it was a request from _him_ and they both knew she couldn’t turn him down.

As she sat him down at the table again and prepared yet another cup of beverage, Marinette entertained the idea of ever telling her old love no for anything he asked of her. At the notion, something sour curled in her heart and she realized the answer would always ever be yes.

Their breakup never changed the fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng would do anything for Adrien Agreste, even if it was the simple task of making him a cup of coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this AU, comment to me and maybe I'll write more like this but with more fluff and angst and shenanigans who knows ;) hope you liked it


	3. Of Cats and Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reminiscences about Adrien and their past relationship in midst of a rainstorm while picking up their cat, Louis (whom they treat as if it was their only child and they were a divorced couple).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: You ask and shall receive! :D I got a request to continue this humble AU, so I did...but with a bit more atmosphere, longing, and angst then intended '^.^...)
> 
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Word Count: 1,150

“Do you mind if we wait out the rain here, Adrien? You know as well as I do that Louis hates the rain.” Marinette spoke in soft, informal tones, her cerulean eyes idly watching the onslaught of rain shower hit the hot summer asphalt from the shelter of Adrien Agreste’s porch swing. Steam had just begun to rise from the street in tandem with the opposing temperature junction, puffing scarcely into the humid evening air like wispy ghosts. Louis, “their” cat, stretched his black speckled paws onto her forearm and meowed in what she thought was approval at the idea.

“I don’t mind. It will give us time to catch up and discuss how long you get Louis this time around.” Adrien spoke dazedly from somewhere next to her, no doubt a bitter smile spreading on his lips.

 Ever since they broke up, they had been treating Louis (the cat they bought together at the beginning of their relationship) as a divorced couple would their only child. Every two weeks, Marinette would get to have custody of Louis for the same amount of time, and then after the allotted time was over she would reluctantly have to give the beloved kitty back to his other caretaker. Naturally, if Marinette or Adrien had to leave town the kitty would stay with the other person until they returned from their trip (most of the time it was Adrien who would attend fashion shows or photo shoots). As for holidays, which mostly depended on the other’s schedule, the pair had agreed to share Louis so no arguments or fights would arise between them. The simple yet reasonable agenda allowed the pair enough of their fair share of time with the mischievous kitten, and Marinette couldn’t have been more somberly complacent with the roles they apportioned.

“So, how have you been? How’s University life treating you?” Adrien started awkwardly, turning his attention to Marinette in practiced politeness. His simmering jade stare held a whole jungle of inquiries she knew he wanted to voice but couldn’t because he was just so damn shy around her nowadays.

“Same as usual, only better now that Alya finally moved into our dorm room. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve fallen asleep in my design classes because I stayed up too late chatting with her the night before.” Marinette allowed herself to smile fondly at the memory before continuing. “She hasn’t changed a bit since we graduated from Collège; not one bit.” While she was talking, Louis had wondered from the hollow of her crossed-legs to the comfortable foot-hook of Adrien’s lap, curling up in fetal position only cats found comfortable. The bluenette watched as her ex’s tanned hand reached down to scratch the kitty gently behind the ears, Louis’s purring becoming almost as loud as the slap of rain on the slanted roof above them.

Inexplicable nostalgia and sadness gripped at Marinette’s gut from watching the scene overlap with past memories of Adrien and her cuddled up on his old apartment couch, while was Louis contently stretched out on both their tangled legs. They were so sync with one another back then, so happy that she couldn’t help but wonder how the breakup happened in the first place. Adrien must have noticed her melancholic gaze, because he smiled atrabiliously and said, “Your eyes are doing the thing again.”

“The thing” he was referring to was the wholesome, repressed look Marinette always got when she had been holding something in for too long. Adrien said it didn’t matter if she was excited or depressed because a familiar glint would always light up her stare and offer up curiosities unbeknownst to him. Of course, Adrien always took delight in asking her what she had to tell. It had always been their thing, hence the name “the thing”.

 “What?” Marinette’s delayed response made her nervous that he would ask what she was hiding and she would spill all her pent up answers to him. They locked eyes as a belt of thunder vibrated the porch and the designer was taken back to the day when she first learned what a Coup de Foudre was, because it sure as hell felt like she was experiencing it now amidst the downpour and warm cascade of memories.

“You must be seeing things, Adrien. Maybe you’re having an allergic reaction to Louis.” The female finally supplied, pushing down the lump of frenzied emotions taking up residence in her throat. Now wasn’t the time to be mulling over what used to be. Not when it was raining and while Louis was still sprawled across his lankly thighs. Instead of winning their tense staring contest, Marinette chose to look away before she was swallowed up by Adrien’s warm verdant gaze.

“I’m not allergic to cats or Louis.” Adrien replied simply, disappointment evident in his tone. “And I know that look…is there something you want to tell me?” What was he expecting her to say? What did her eyes hold that he wanted her to tell him? That she still loved him? Not going to happen.

“It’s nothing, Agent Agreste. Just me being me.” Marinette used the name on him whenever he got too inquisitive, as a warning to stop prying into her personal matters. Most of the times he relented and went back to whatever conversation they were having previously, but for some reason he wasn’t backing down like he was supposed to.

“Marinette, you know I’ll always listen to you if you have problems…right? I’m here for you.” The sad fact of the matter was she already knew he would always be there for her. He was when they lived together and he was now. Adrien had invariably comforted her throughout the years and had lent an ear for every problem she wanted to talk about without fail. He had been the sun to her cloudy sky, the pollen to her beauteous flower. And here he was, basically begging her to open up to him about her current problem but she couldn’t because the problem was _him_. One part of Marinette wanted to lean a head on his shoulder and reminiscence about what they used to be and could’ve been had not their breakup happened; another part of her desperately wanted to grab Louis, get in the car, and drive as far away as possible from the man that held so many of her first times in life. But she couldn’t do either and it frustrated her beyond belief. Not while the sentient rain poured around them and so many questions poised in the air like imposing icicles of forgotten love and past regrets.

Releasing a plain sigh, Marinette reached over and dragged an unwilling Louis back to the safety of her lap. Hesitantly, she risked a revealing glance in Adrien’s direction before despondently answering:

“I know you are, Adrien. I know you are.”


	4. Morning Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Marinette asks Adrien for fashion advice over morning coffee, and Adrien wishes with all his being that their ‘business meeting’ could be considered a café date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: A couple wonderful readers commented that they were curious how Adrien and Marinette broke up…well, still haven’t quite got around to dropping hints about how they did, so instead I’m just jumping around the three year timeline they’ve been apart!! Enjoy <3)
> 
> Pairing: Adrienette  
> Word Count: 1,249

The café buzzed with the telltale sound of tinkling glasses against saucers and excited chatter as Adrien pressed two chilled hands on either sides of his Ristretto Bianco, absorbing the warmth from the mug before bringing it to his face for a sip. Marinette, who sat across from him, giggled in amusement when the entrance door behind their little booth swung open in a cold flurry of snow and icy footprints, causing the model to shiver involuntarily. Normally, he absolutely despised the frosty weather and freezing temperatures of Paris during wintertime, but today was an exception: his ex (who he still very much liked) had asked for advice on her winter line in exchange for a coffee date. Although Marinette had explicitly expressed that this was a simple business matter, Adrien still liked to think otherwise.

“Alright, so I’m having a little trouble with pattern and dimensions on the male argyle sweater…” Marinette started on the third clothing issue, pushing aside their half-filled plate of chocolate-chip scones to make room for her sketch book. While she flipped through designs, Adrien let his eyes wander over the female in appreciation and approval for the umpteenth time that morning. Her dark locks had been wound in a tastefully messy bun, leaving a navy wave of bangs to curtain over her forehead. Because of the snowy conditions outside, Marinette had opted for a more wintry makeup palette, which decorated her pale face in pink and grey hues. As for her wardrobe choice, she wore an ashen grey felt trench coat and a rose turtleneck that tapered into a drape wilt on the sleeves. It was so domestic and savvy that of course Marinette was more than capable of giving the style justice.

“You look really pretty in that outfit, Mari.” Adrien remarked thoughtlessly, taking yet another swallow of his Ristretto to hide the soft blush that was now slowly spreading on his cheeks. Marinette stopped thumbing through her notebook and glanced up at him bashfully under her lashes.

“…I do? T-This was just something I threw on last minute...” The bluenette gestured to her torso quickly, accidentally knocking over the giant mug of Chai Tea Latte she’d been nursing when they sat down thirty minutes before. A small squeak of alarm escaped Marinette as she scrambled to move her precious designs from the table, failing to notice that she had sent the glass flying through the air and onto the hardwood floor. Adrien watched the unfortunate mug shatter to pieces beneath their neighbors table, cringing as one of the girls screamed and fell off of their stool in surprise. The piercing noise was enough to alert his ex of the madness she had just caused.

“Oh my god, I’m _sooo_ sorry!” Marinette practically tripped over her own feet to help up the poor teenager, who just sat amongst the glass shards in confusion. Adrien followed closely behind, explaining to the two employees that had begun to clean the mess what happened. After the floor was swept and Marinette had profusely apologized, the assistant manager of the café had politely asked them to leave.

As soon as they were safely outside the establishment and on the slushy pavement, Adrien started to laugh.

“Oh my GOD, Marinette…I can’t believe that just happened-” He said between fits of hysterics. “What even was that?” Despite the chilly wind and snow blowing on his hands and face, the blonde couldn’t find it in himself to be upset; not after what occurred a few minutes prior.

“Sh-Shut up! This is…this is your fault, too!” Marinette jabbed an accusing finger into his chest, cheeks now the color of crimson. “If you hadn’t complimented me, I wouldn’t have gotten so-” She clammed up suddenly, her bright blue eyes looking at everything but him. What was this?

“Wouldn’t have gotten so-…what? And what do you mean my fault?” Adrien had stopped laughing by then, and now was staring intently at the designer who still had a finger on his sternum. Even though he couldn’t feel the small touch between three layers of clothing, it still was enough to send goosebumps racing up his spine and arms. “Hey, what were you about to say?”

She still wouldn’t look at him, nor move her finger.

“Marinette?” Adrien questioned, uncertainty in his tone. She had been acting rather strange all week, with her stutter all of a sudden making an appearance in their conversations and bashful attitude becoming more prominent whenever he smiled at her. Hell, even the klutzy Marinette had come back for an encore! Every little behavior alluded to how she acted way back when they were in Collège, always so giggly and nervous whenever they interacted. And if he remembered correctly, that was how she first acquitted herself when they had started dating…

He was getting ahead of himself.

Adrien knew perfectly well how Marinette felt about him, and as far as he was concerned, they were _just_ friends now. Yeah, after they broke up, there was still lingering chemistry in the air between them (for a week, Marinette had slept in their old bed with him until she was finally ready to sleep alone). But after a year, Adrien began to notice the distance she had put between him and their past together. Every time she picked up or dropped off Louis, the hugs that they used to share quickly died down to an awkward smile or touch on the shoulder. The phone calls and texts that she had never failed to respond had been more often ignored or cut short because of ‘work’ and the classic “I’m busy”. They fell out of contact more frequently than anything that first year, and it nearly tore Adrien apart. He picked up the habit of drinking in late-night bars, where he would either get so drunk that the bartender would have to call Nathalie or Nino to come pick him up (sometimes even Alya), or get so hysterical that his own _father_ would be forced to come and get him. At that point, the only thing he felt in his life was grief and loneliness. It was hell, to put it in simplistic terms. But, it all changed when one night he decided to call Marinette in a drunken stupor. Adrien couldn’t quite piece together what exactly went down that night, and Marinette still refuses to tell him, but all he knew was when he woke up in the morning…that familiar feeling of torment was completely gone. After that, his distant ex began to morph into the best friend he had to this day, and there was no way Adrien would ever want to ruin what they had now.

Even if it meant never getting to tell Marinette that he was still deeply in love with her.

“What were you about to say, Mari?” Adrien blinked, startled at his own voice. It sounded so other worldly and wistful that the female finally centered her gaze on him.

“Um, never mind, its nothing…are you okay? Adrien?” She peered into his jade orbs worriedly. “If you’re upset about me blaming you, I’m sorry, because I was-…well I’m still pretty mad at myself. But that didn’t mean I had any business taking my frustration out on you.” Though her cheeks were still dyed a bright pink, the stutter in her voice had all but vanished. Maybe it was never there to begin with.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Adrien offered a reassuring, toothy smile.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it, everything is fine now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should I elaborate on next for these angsty, oblivious, and slightly zany duo? 
> 
> I have a confession to make, but in my mind while I write this, Adrien never stopped loving Marinette and Marinette quietly fell back in love with Adrien...and at this point they're just dancing around each other.
> 
> Heart broken and yet very much in love.
> 
> But hey, who said it had to be easy for these two to realize how fucking blind they are and just makeout like they used to??

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a fucking tease for angst lmao


End file.
